


Phooey Duck on low battery

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [15]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Gen, Gore, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Napping, Not Canon Compliant, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Sleep, Sleepiness, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Della has problems with Phooey but can't ask Donald to solve it.
Relationships: Della Duck & Phooey Duck, Donald Duck & Phooey Duck
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Phooey Duck on low battery

Phooey Duck looked over to the bed. Donald Duck lay on it, sleeping in a short nap. Phooey knew his uncle rarely had a moment of peace and quiet so went over. He set up a small paper sign that read, "Don't wake Don" before leaving. Della Duck walked by the bed and read the sign. Della sighed to herself, realizing she wouldn't have any help during his nap. She continued along the with her walk.

The Pilot paused in front of a power outlet as she looked down at the child with a fork. Before she could stop him, the duckling had stuck in the metal fork into the wall socket. There was a short shocking moment for Della in her panicking but then remembered that her fourth son was powered by electricity. She breathed a sigh of relief and got to the floor. Once her and her son were eye level, The Moon Duck spoke up, "Honey, you can't do that. Scrooge gets angry when you up the power bill." The Glitch looked at his mom and took out the fork, seeming a little drained.

The Astronaut realized he needed electricity and suggested, "Stay here. I'll get something." So The Error sat there, waiting for her. Finally, The Mother Duck returned with a glass bowl on a strange machine that caused the bowl to always be filled with lighting and zaps. She picked up his son and placed him on the glass ball of zaps while explaining, "This will help, just take a nap and you should be fully recharged." The Electric Duckling laid down and was immediately zapped with roughly the same amount as a electric fence. The pour was filling enough for him to sleep during his recovery.

Della still felt unnerved by Phooey's need for electricity, getting that gut feeling that he must be harmed by it. Yet she took a rubber glove and pet him, smiling at her achievement.

The End


End file.
